Please Pass The Butter
by JTheGoblinKing
Summary: A short spoof on how convoluted Xanatos' schemes are even at dinner.


Xanatos at Dinner or Please Pass the Butter

Disclaimer: The following is a short comedic fan fiction of what David Xanatos does to 'obtain the butter' at the supper table. David Xanatos is the sometimes antagonist / sometimes ally on the show Disney's Gargoyles.

This story is just to show that even at dinner Xanatos has an elaborate and overly convoluted scheme going on.

Please, pass the butter:

Little Alex Xanatos was now seven-years-old and seated at the long dining room table with his father and mother. His father, David Xanatos, entered, as he always did, at six PM and seated himself at the head of the table.

David Xanatos stood at slightly over six feet tall. He had dark brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard. There was cool cunning to his highly expressive eyes. He was slender yet well toned and broad shouldered. He wore a stylish suit of charcoal gray and a silk black shirt. He placed his hands in a steeple formation at the table.

In came Fox Xanatos, David Xanatos's wife and Alex's mother. She had copper hair and a blue fox-head tattoo around her right eye. There was a sort of pride to the way she moved. David Xanatos greeted her with a pleasant smile.

A well paid servant came out with a large silver tray containing the three smaller plates that held their (for them) simple, single-course suppers.

Little Alex eagerly waited as his hamburger and fries was placed in front of him. Even for a simple dish it seemed sumptuous. A very large roll with a hefty portion of meat, lettuce and tomato with two slices of cheese, a gourmet mustard and imported ketchup were slathered on. And the fries were thick, and freshly cut slices of fried potato, none of that frozen pre-packaged stuff that Alex secretly liked.

Xanatos' meal was fillet minon with mashed potatoes, gravy over the potatoes, creamed spinach and fresh baked Italian bread.

Fox's meal was roast chicken with fresh peas and roasted potatoes in a rich, buttery creme sauce.

After each plate was served David Xanatos casually asked his wife how her day was. The adults idly chatted about business that bored little Alex. Then he saw his mother make a broad gesture with her hand that caused her fork to fly from her slicked fingers and land on the floor near his feet.

'Oh, I'll get it.' Alex said pleasantly. The boy climbed out his chair, happy to help his mother. He didn't need his faery magick for this (though he did have such power). Alex's grandmother, Fox's mother, was actually Titania, Queen of the faery race. It wasn't exactly the typical lineage but one the boy was proud of, non-the-less.

Alex reached down the retrieve the utensil and looked puzzled. For a moment he could not move the fork.

The fork had been magnetized. A magnet had been strategically placed under the marble tile floor which caused just long enough a distraction for David Xanatos to set his plan into motion.

While Alex was ducked under the table trying to retrieve the fork, his mother snatched up the tub of butter spread and tossed it to Xanatos. Xanatos drew fro his jacket a nearly identical tub of butter that was actually margarine. He took the butter container in one hand and tossed the margarine container to his wife, who placed it where the butter container had been on the table. The margarine had been placed in an identical butter container. Xanatos quickly spread the butter on his bread with the knife, wiped the residue, and hid the butter container in his lap.

By now Alex had won the war against the apparently sticky fork and put it back on the table. He wasn't quite sure what it was but he knew something was a miss at the table.

The meal went typically for about twenty more minutes. Then the lights flickered.*

'That's strange. We must be experiencing a surge.'

The power went out for about ten seconds, rendering the oppulent dining room nearly dark save for the city lights, out the windows and far below. There was a small rustle of noise as the butter was placed back where it belonged. David Xanatos again had the decoy margarine back in his jacket, hidden where none would notice it. Then the lights in the room came came back on. That's when Alex realized what had happened. The little boy got annoyed. 'Why can't you just ask "Please, pass the butter?"' like everyone else?

David Xanatos grinned a sly smile. 'Where's the fun in that?'

The end.


End file.
